Memory Beta:Pages for deletion/James Barry
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *To vote simply add "Delete", "Keep", "Neutral". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an admin will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale This person was not explicitly mentioned in the source listed as a citation -- although a ship was named after James Barry -- the individual was not described, named or given an appearance. -- Captain MKB 04:31, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Votes *''delete'' --Captain MKB 04:31, 29 December 2007 (UTC) *''keep'' --AT2Howell 15:52, 29 December 2007 (UTC) *''Delete'' --8of5 00:23, 30 December 2007 (UTC) *''delete'' --The Doctor 22:27, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Discussion I suggest this info be condensed and included as a background note in the article about the ship named for James Barry. -- Captain MKB 04:31, 29 December 2007 (UTC) I think this information is necessary to the story. This was one of many hints as to the nature of Tail-Kinker to-Ennien. – AT2Howell 15:54, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes, but the person himself was not mentioned... we should include the pertinent information in the article about the ship. -- Captain MKB 20:21, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Is this a budgeting issue? Does Memory Beta pay per page or something? – AT2Howell 21:37, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :No, it's an issue of only including things that were explicitly mentioned in a Star Trek book. There are many notable real-life people whose work and history "influence" Star Trek in some way, but unless they are mentioned in a Star Trek book, we don't create a separate article -- for example, in the starship article we note that the ship is named after a town, but we didn't create an article about Puyallup -- because the town wasn't mentioned in the book, only the ship was. -- Captain MKB 21:37, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::I figured it was like that 'Star Wars' episode of 'Family Guy'. They didn't shoot the escape pod due to budget concerns. I'd just rather information be there and not need it rather than need it and it not be there. I figure that if it's not a money issue, and it's not a work issue (I already typed it), and it does have relevance...then why not just leave it? Maybe it'll turn up useful later on. – AT2Howell 23:41, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :This is where we get to the slippery slope theory -- once we let in one article that doesn't have a basis in a Star Trek publication, then there is the possibility of more. There is really no need for two separate articles, and in fact, our policy forbids articles about topics not covered in Star Trek publications. -- Captain MKB 21:37, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Admin resolution * Deleted per vote. --The Doctor 08:53, 6 January 2008 (UTC)